Dreaming of Dolphins and Swimming with Hope
by Cosmic Kitty 0804
Summary: After meeting a lady his age, named Hazel, on his way back from his Europe trip, The Jovenshire excitedly gets roped into a sea-legged, romantic and cross-country adventure. He meets up with Dolphin Tale 2's characters and even the sea friends that accompany.
1. Chapter 1: A Call from Sea-Legs

The sound of Hazel's ringtone on Joven's phone made Joven quickly answer it excitedly. Hazel was Joven's new girlfriend, who has a job of a sea-life rehabber and trainer in Florida, which Joven met through his trip to Europe.

Joven put his phone to his ear as Hazel's sweet voice came through the speaker.

"Hey Joven!" Hazel greeted kindly with an unseen smile upon her unseen face.

"Hey Hazel! What's up, sea-legs?" Joven replied happily.

"A lot is happening, Jovie! The dolphins are doing wonderful, Sawyer is on a rescue right now, and the new one… I'm coming to California to see you and your friends! My flight leaves tomorrow night for Los Angeles!" Hazel explained with joyful giggles throughout.

"Oh my God, Hazel! That's great!" Joven replied happily, "I have a few questions for you, sea legs. Is Sawyer coming with you? Can I return with you to Florida for a few days to see Sawyer and the aquarium? How was you and Hope's performance yesterday?"

"First, Sawyer is not coming along with me because he has Advanced AP Marine Biology classes to make up. Second, of course you can come back with me! Finally, our performance was amazing! I have a few questions for you now," Hazel said in return, "What is Lasercorn's problem? Can your friends join us for the trip to Florida? Why do you want to see the aquarium during your visit?"

Joven replied the first two questions easily with, "He has problems, but he is getting help. Second, I'll ask them."

After a few seconds of thinking, Joven answered Hazel's third lingering question, "I have never wanted or forced into going to an aquarium and I think I want to now with you and possibly my friends."

After good-byes, Joven jokily exclaimed as he put away his phone, "Florida, here we come!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Sunken Truth

Joven's mind raced excitedly as he explained Hazel and her visit and the idea of possibly returning with her together to spend time in Florida to the others a few minutes later.

"Are you serious?" Sohinki squeaked as Joven finished; a smile drawn joyously on his face.

"I'm totally serious about this! Anyone on board for the idea?" he replied with a curious smile.

"I'm in!" everyone, but Sohinki agreed in accidental unison.

They turned to see Sohinki shaking his head.

"Why aren't you excited about this? It will so much fun," Lasercorn asked curiously.

Sohinki replied while he wiped away a short somewhat manly tear, "You wouldn't care about it... You'll tease me."

They saw Sohinki bring his legs up to his chest and rock back and forth on his chair.

"Oh, come on Sohinki! We won't you tease you. We're your friends," Mari said sweetly.

Sohinki sighed softly before he spoke.

"I'm afraid… I'm afraid to go, to be with things that can head-but, sting, and boldly harm me… I'm afraid… Also, I can't s-swim," Sohinki replied.

They sat there in shock. 


	3. Chapter 3: Hazel's Helicopter Arrival

After the thoughtful, but awkward silence, Joven received a text from someone. As he read it, his thoughtful smirk flipped into a large joyous grin. He laughed some inaudible words.

"What is it?" Lasercorn asked him as Joven raced over the door while he excitedly pulled on his jacket.

"She's coming by one of the aquarium's rescue and release helicopters right now!" he joyfully replied.

As he spoke, Joven raced for the nearest exit; so he could watch Hazel's helicopter arrival. The others followed him outside where he was watching something in the sky curiously.

"_Please be my darling Hazel's helicopter,_" he muttered softly as he watched something pass in front of a cloud.

"What was you watching?" Anthony asked as Joven bent to tie his shoes nervously.

"I think it's the copter that Hazel is arriving in," Joven replied with a smile.

"In her text-," Mari began.

"She was flying over the GMM and Rhett and Link studios when she texted. That's a good hundred miles ago, but she said that her copter is fast because of speedy rescues," he replied with a proud and hopeful smile.

As Joven stood, a voice from somewhere shouted, "_**JOVEN! JOSHUA! JOVIE!**_"

He turned to look up over the street to a silent helicopter descending beautifully; a beautiful woman in sight inside it.

"_**HAZEL!**_" he shouted back, "_**LAND ON THE ROOF!**_"

They watched in shock as Hazel nodded and slowly landed on the studio's roof. They continued to watch in shock as The Jovenshire climbed up onto the roof from a few windows.


	4. Chapter 4: Afraid part 1

JOVEN'S POV

My eyes met my dear Hazel's eyes as I climbed stiffly onto the roof where she landed her helicopter beautifully. I watched in beautiful shock as he got out of it quickly. She wore a dark blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers with his beautiful hair up in a neat ponytail. She strolled over with a smile upon her beautiful face. Her shirt had two dolphins jumping next to each other with a sunset reflected between them on it.

"Joven!" she greeted; her voice was sweet and kind as ever.

"Oh Hazel! Most of my friends that agreed to return with us to see Florida, the aquarium, and Sawyer!" I replied as we embraced.

As she locked her copter, I asked, "How was the flight over here, sea-legs?"

"Oh Jovie," she said as she took a picture of the city from the roof, "It was ok."

When we reached the roof, I smiled and asked, "Want to jump together, darling dolphin?"

I knew Hazel wasn't afraid, but I was afraid to jump down and do something extremely stupid.

She shook her head as Hazel shouted while jumping down, "Move out of the way, fools!"

I watched her land perfectly and smiled up at me; her eyes saying, "You have done worse things on camera. Don't be afraid."

I sighed and sat down on the edge like a total pussy.

"What are you doing?" Sohinki asked with an edge of boyish ignorance in his voice.

I sighed as I dropped down. During the short descend, I spoke with a smile.

"I'm being a man," I said with a bold grin.


	5. Chapter 5: How to Train a Man

Hazel's POV

I watched Jovie drop from the roof. When he landed, my eyes saw Lasercorn run over with a mad smirk upon his face.

"What was that?" Lasercorn asked annoyed, "You're a stupid, lovesick pussy!"

"I was being braver than you'll ever be… That was being a man; being strong by not being strong or _manly_," Jovie replied; standing up to his handsome full-height.

I saw Lasercorn narrow his eyes upon poor, innocent Jovie whose hair was messed up a bit. Lasercorn took a breath before launching a punch towards Joven.

In effort, to not look defenseless and "girly," I ran over and caught his fist mid-way. I was hanging from Lasercorn's raised fist with my other hand groping in my pocket for my trusty weapon: my mini-rescue whistle.

"Get out of my way, _sea legs_," he growled; trying to shake me from my grip on his formed fist.

My fingers finally felt and grabbed it from deep in my pocket. I pulled it out quickly.

"He's not a marine animal, _fish sticks!_" the man with the brown hair who Jovie called "Sohinki" shouted annoyingly.

The whistle was positioned at my lips; ready to blow.

"I know he isn't," I replied boldly, "but he sure acts like one sometimes."

As the word "sometimes" left my lips, I blew into the whistle quickly. The noise was ear-splitting and made Lasercorn drop me surprised. During the short fall, I heard Sohinki squeal and yelp like a dolphin.

I landed on my feet and heard Sohinki yell, "What was _**that **_for, Hazel?"

I smiled and spun my whistle upon its chain while I was saying, "_**That **_was to say that guys, like dogs or cats, never learn new tricks, but _dolphins _do learn and know a mid-air somersault from and a mid-air back-flip by just a grip change."


	6. Chapter 6: That Awkward Question

Hazel smiled proudly as Joven put an arm around her; a smile upon his face too. Lasercorn and Sohinki were both regaining their hearing from Hazel's whistle's blowing.

To avoid teasing, Lasercorn spoke quickly.

"So... does anyone want to go inside?" he asked curiously with a weak and partly dumb smile upon his face.

~~~~Minutes later~~~~ 

"Nice studio," Hazel said with a smile towards Joven.

"Thanks, Hazel," Joven replied, "Got any questions, darling?"

"I actually do have a question," Hazel said; seeing a sarcastic smile upon Sohinki's face, "Who, from your friends, doesn't want to return with us to Florida and see Sawyer and the aquarium?"

Silence struck them. With a sigh and after some stares in his direction, Sohinki spoke.

"I don't want to with you two to Florida and see _**Sawyer**_ and the aquarium," Sohinki boldly replied.

Hazel asked, "Why?"

In effort to lift the ever-embarrassing weight from his shoulder, Lasercorn answered for Sohinki, "He's afraid to be injured… Also, he can't swim."

"It's ok that you're-," Hazel started to say and then she stopped, "You CAN'T SWIM?"

Sohinki nodded slowly and replied, "I never had to or wanted to… Also, I hate and fear some sea—sea animals."

"You wouldn't say you hate sea animals after you visit the aquarium. There's the two main dolphins, Hope and Winter, and a sea turtle and seagull that would make you laugh. Also, everyone is so great, welcoming, and laughable that they'll help you," Hazel explained with a smile.

Sohinki sighed and asked, "_**If **_I go to the aquarium… Can you guys please… maybe… sort of… You know what I mean… Please?"

Hazel chuckled and everyone stared at her.

"What? It's sort of funny that the guy that can endure eating and swallowing super-hot sauced hot chili chocolate ball; can't do a simple thing like _**swimming**_?" Hazel asked.

"It is not-," Sohinki began, but Lasercorn butted; feeling as dumb and annoying as possible.

"It is damn easy," Lasercorn started boldly; his mind straying to his teenage year memories of when he swam.

Hazel chuckled and smiled at Joven.

"It is easy," Joven bluntly lied, but the smile made it feel truthful to Hazel and the others.

"He's lying," a voice from somewhere said suddenly in a marvelous British accent.

"Wes? Where are you?" Joven asked nervously, "I'm not lying, Wes!"


	7. Chapter 7: Boys Will Be Boys

Wes entered the room; smiling strangely.

"I'm not lying," Joven said.

"Yes, you are," Wes replied as Joven received and read a text on his phone.

"There are very different things," Joven said arbitrarily.

"What?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Swimming in the ocean and in an aquarium tank… Wes is bothering me about something," Joven replied.

A moment of silence touched the room.

"There isn't _**really **_a difference," Hazel said, "between those two bodies of water."

Joven stood there; a hand around Hazel.

"You afraid?" Sohinki teased with a curious smile.

"No… No," Joven replied quickly.

Hazel looked up into Joven's eyes that were dreamy and handsome. She smiled a smile that seemed say silently, "_Are you afraid, Jovie?_"

Joven shook his head with a smile that said, "_Yeah, I am, but I still want to go to the aquarium in Florida with you; to prove that I am not afraid_."

"He is afraid, _sea legs_," Sohinki said with a chuckle to Hazel who was staring into Joven's handsome eyes.

"Hey look! Captain _**Obvious**_ is here!" she replied with a retorting laugh; her eyes still locked into Joven's eyes.

"Don't mind him. He can't swim… _**or **_go in the ocean," Joven said as his eyes stopped looking into Hazel's eyes.

"Don't mind them both; _mermaid_. They're both _**wussies!**_ _**I **_can swim _**and **_go to the ocean," Lasercorn said with his voice being very ostentatious.

"_But __**you're**_ afraid to go near _**bees**_ or the _**Gym**_," Joven pointed out; sending a glare towards Lasercorn.

"_**Boys!**_" Mari said suddenly, "_**Stop **_fighting! You're not _**children**_ anymore! You're… _**grown**_ men! Act like _**it!**_"

The room fell in silence. Hazel and Mari exchanged glances and smiled. Hazel quickly broke the silence by sighing after checking her watch.

"Guys… and Mari," she said with a smile, "I just got confirmation on a rescue mission… a _**sea **_rescue… Anyone joining or helping me?"

A second silence settled on the room. The person, who broke the silence, was Joven.

"I'll join you, _darling sea legs_," Joven said slowly with a smile, "I will help you."


	8. Chapter 8: Afraid part 2

They stared in shock as he finished his bold answer.

Joven was thinking as he finished talking, "Why are they staring at me?"

The room rang with stunned silence. Mari was the first to speak to him.

"But you're-," she began, but he interrupted with a smile.

He smiled as he told the group, "I might be afraid of the crashing waves hitting my mostly bare body as I struggle to stay afloat, but I'm not afraid to face that fear; no matter the humiliation and teasing I receive from you people. I will do what I have to do to face my fear; even if it means being teased and taunted along the way. I will join my darling _sea legged mermaid_ on her sea rescue and rescue my afraid soul and body along with it… Now, how's with us on this sea-side rescue?"

One by one, the Smosh Games' members joined Hazel and Joven. The last one, standing afraid and nervous, was Sohinki.

"Will you join us… and help your fragile self along the way or the misery and teasing afterwards will be plentiful?" Lasercorn asked; watching Hazel bring her whistle to his perfect lips in his soft hands.

Sohinki stood there; his eyes scanning the others, then his small and wimpy body, and back to them.

"Yes, he will join you and I will too," the voice of Flitz replied from the doorway.

Flitz strolled over with a hand quickly keeping stunned Sohinki in his place. He spoke again; a smile upon his handsomely dark face.

"Oh Hazel," he said, "Your _friend_, Sawyer, just arrived on the roof in _his _copter. Is he joining us on the rescue?"

Hazel's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"He was the one that confirmed the sea rescue over text! We will both take you people to the sea-side rescue at Sacramento Beach," Hazel replied quickly and excitedly.

~~~~~~~~~MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~~

"I can't get this _thing_ to work!" Sohinki squeaked as he was shoved into his seat forcefully.

"You're doing it all wrong, _Sohinki_," Sawyer replied, "It's just that clip you have to do."

"I'll help you buddy," Lasercorn said as he sat down beside him in the helicopter.

"Thanks... Can you actually… you know-," Sohinki began to reply, but Lasercorn interrupted.

"Yes, I can help during the rescue… I will be your friend," Lasercorn said; helping Sohinki kindly as he sat down.

Mari slid into her seat and got ready. She smiled and listened to Sawyer talk to Hazel over the radio system. She let herself tone out the boyish bickering of Sohinki and Lasercorn while she watched Sawyer get ready for flight.

"Sohinki, Lasercorn, and Mari," Sawyer said suddenly, "Are you all ready for your first helicopter flight?"

"Yes," Mari replied quickly.

"You bet I am," Lasercorn said second.

"I guess so… I'll try not to do anything stupid or childish, Sawyer," Sohinki finished.


	9. Chapter 9: A Copter Conversation

As the helicopter slowly rose from the roof-top, Lasercorn smiled and saw Sohinki and his eyes were closed and covered with his hands. Lasercorn removed his hands from his pockets and brought Sohinki's hands from his face.

Sohinki brought them back quickly and Lasercorn did it again. Lasercorn realized his hands were cold, clammy, and wet.

"Sohinki," Lasercorn said.

"Shut up," Sohinki replied boldly.

"Buddy," Lasercorn said sweetly; watching Sohinki bring his knees to his chest, "it is ok. You can open your eyes."

Sohinki shook his head with a tear rolling down his face from his shut eyes.

"Come on, So-Matt," Lasercorn said, "I am here for you."

Sohinki bitterly replied between tears, "No, you aren't here for me. You're just doing this because you want your chosen punishment for me to hurt less."

Lasercorn thought for a few seconds.

"Buddy… Just give me one of your hands and I'll comfort you," Lasercorn said sweetly.

Slowly, Sohinki let his hand drop and felt Lasercorn hands talking them in his. Lasercorn's hands were warm against his cold and clammy hands.

"It's ok, Sohinki. You look handsome as ever today," Lasercorn said kindly.

Sohinki's mouth opened and then closed. Sohinki removed the other hand from his face and Lasercorn took it.

"Matt," Lasercorn said.

"Yeah?" Sohinki replied after another slow tear.

"Your eyes are closed… Open them and see what you're missing," Lasercorn suggested warmly.

Sohinki shook his head boyishly.

"Just do it and let yourself relax those whimpering muscles and just see the world from a different point," Lasercorn said; a smile that was unseen by knee-clutching Sohinki.

"Come on Sohinki," Mari urged on sweetly; her head turned around to partly face the two men.

Sohinki sighed and slowly opened his eyes. He stuttered as he looked out the window.

"Sohinki… It's not that bad, you see… What's the problem, red panda?" Mari asked curiously.

Sohinki replied slowly, "I don't like… aerial views," while he continued to clutch his knees.

Mari laughed and asked, "Why are you afraid then?"

"Nothing… Don't ask about it," Sohinki replied slowly.

"I want to know," Lasercorn said with a smile.

"Why?" Sohinki peeped.

"He's just curious, Matt," Mari said with a kind smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"There's the reason I'm afraid," Sohinki said; Lasercorn's arm upon his shoulder while Mari sweetly smiled at him.

Sawyer spoke up suddenly as an unseen smile touched his face that neither the men nor Mari saw.

"You shouldn't _**be **_afraid of or about countering them. There are creatures that crawl and go upon this Earth like us," Sawyer told them, "They're just Mother Nature's peaceful killing weavers who are seen as terrible monsters by humans and other creatures. You shouldn't be afraid of them or facing that fear of them. You should be afraid of things or people you cannot personally control."

The helicopter's occupants were silent as they thought about what Sawyer just said.

"I-I'm still afraid, but I'm not alone," Sohinki said finally after a few pondering seconds, "Mari and the others hate and fear them too."

"That's no reason to be afraid," Lasercorn said slowly, "I remember years ago; having to recite some _**stupid **_poem for English… and the poem I got that I _**was not **_pleased about was one that basically said that if you befriend something that you fear, you will understand them, but if you _do not_; you will still be afraid, hate, and not understand them."


	10. Chapter 10 What a Strange Ride

The helicopter's inside rode in silence for a few minutes. Somehow, Lasercorn found his non-clutched hand around his friend for his friend's comfort. Sohinki looked up at Lasercorn and spoke slowly. His voice was calm.

"Lasercorn," he said slowly.

"Yeah, Sohinki?" Lasercorn replied as Mari turned back to face the sky in front of them and the control board.

"Thanks," he began, "When we reach… the beach—can you help me during… the _r-rescue_?"

"Your welcome and I will help you," Lasercorn replied, "Hey Sawyer… How far until the rescue beach?"

"I'm guessing a few minutes," Sawyer said before returning to a conversation on headset with Hazel.

"Thanks," Lasercorn replied before looking into Sohinki's eyes and saying, "Remember to stay strong and be brave, _mellon_."

"I will, but I'm still going probably wet myself during the rescue," Sohinki replied; leaning against his friend.

Mari managed a chuckle and a hand on Sohinki.

"Lasercorn," Sohinki said.

"What, Sohinki?" Lasercorn asked curiously; seeing Sohinki's free hand mess up his hair.

"There's a spider… on me," Sohinki replied; trying to stay calm, but a muffled yelp exited his mouth in the effort.

The helicopter fell silent as they flew towards the beach besides some person's screaming from below.

"Where is that screaming coming from?" Mari asked calmly.

"Oh," Sawyer replied calmly, "Your friend, Nerdsworth, is hitching a ride under us on the copter."

"What?! How did we miss that during take-off?" Lasercorn asked with a confused smile on his face.

Sawyer shrugged and asked, "Can one of you, get him into the copter before landing?"

"I'm ok," a familiar voice replied from below, "I just a leg up into the copter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Seconds Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Got it!" Flitz said; jumping into the open panel on the copter with a smile on his wind-blown face.

"Where's Wes?" Mari asked curiously.

"Hitching on the love-bird's copter," Flitz replied with a smile that said, "I hope his hair doesn't get ruined during it."

"Nerdsworth! Mari! Lasercorn! Sohinki! Landing now!" Sawyer shouted during the descendant.

A few seconds past before Mari spoke, "That was a nice ride to the beach with you gentlemen."


	11. Chapter 11: Rescue Love

The beach's sand was hot against their shoed feet.

"Sawyer, where is the animal we are rescuing?" Hazel asked; looking over confused.

Nowhere in sight or hearing distance was an animal needing a rescue. There was the calm waters and the peaceful people.

"I came here with the animal we are rescuing. He is a ruthless coward who is afraid of insects, the ocean, and what we do best that is swimming. We need to save him from himself and what he fears," Sawyer explained.

Joven opened his mouth to speak, but closed it; a question not escaping his mouth.

"Who is the coward that needs saving?" Lasercorn asked.

"I know. It is me; a ruthless and fear-struck coward," Sohinki replied, "I am unwilling to face my fear that is more of a strong disliking."

They stared at him and a hand landed on Sohinki's shoulder. It was Lasercorn's hand.

"Let's do this," he said with a smile.

Sohinki smiled softly and then whimpered.

"We will help you," he said with a smile upon his face and kindness in his voice.

"I'm in too," Joven added before turning to his girlfriend, "What should we do, Hazel?"

Hazel smiled in return along with Sawyer. Hazel picked up her whistle and blew a certain call. Joven saw Sohinki jump a little surprised.

"Hope and her friends are joining us soon," She said as she dropped her whistle down, "Sawyer, do you have your full-body swimming suit?"

"Who's Hope… and who are her friends?" Sohinki squeaked.

"Hope and her friends are dolphins who are our friends," Sawyer said before nodding about the swim-suit.

A few minutes later, the rescue was on.

"So cold," Sohinki shivered.

"It feels so good," Sawyer and Hazel replied.

Suddenly, a pod of dolphins was swimming close to him.

"Hope, you look great," Hazel laughed.

"Who is Hope?" he asked, "Sharks."

"Sohinki… This is Hope and these are dolphins," Hazel said.

Hope swam up to the friends and nuzzled them. As they adjusted to the playful dolphins, Sohinki calmed down and Joven was enjoyed the time with his girl-friend and her friends.

"Joven, you're crazy!" Hazel laughed as Joven tackled Sohinki playfully.

As they swam together and played with Hope, Hazel let herself remember days ago where she was showing with Sawyer, Hope, Winter, and the other animals. She was remembering back-flipping with Sawyer. She watched Sawyer's hair glisten in the California sunshine and his long limber legs underwater.

_He's one sexy brute_, she thought, _Oh god… I'm in a love triangle._


	12. Chapter 12

Sometime later, the group talked on the beach with Hazel's mind still secretly unmade up about her two lover-boys. When they turned back to the helicopters to go, they heard a cry—loud and clear from the waterside. They turned back to see, well everyone besides almost-blind Joven, a boat coming in from a distance! They saw the dolphin pod fleeing in panic; knowing something about the boat that the humans didn't.

"What the heck is going on?" Hazel asked confusing, clutching both men's hands for support and strength.

"I don't know, but couldn't be that important because the dolphins are fleeing from it," Sawyer replied annoyed about his current position with Hazel and Joven.

"Sawyer," Hazel said annoyed, "Can't you be patient for a change? Maybe the dolphins know what's going on because they are pretty smart."

Within a half minute, the boat was in everyone's view and they knew what was going on!

"They're dolphin hunters! They're after Hope and the other dolphins!" Hazel exclaimed, "What are we going to do?!"

"I have an idea," the words came slowly from Joven's nervous mouth; one arm around Hazel kindly calming her momentarily.

"What is it?" Hazel asked it; her eyes were fixed on his face and his clever smile.

"I'm going to need a little help, but when it all comes through, they'll be safe and free and the hunters will be gone... We're going to need a flare-gun, back-up help, helicopters, and weaponry along with ninja skills," Joven replied with a growing smile.

"You're crazy. Your idea is bull-," Sawyer began, but Sohinki interrupted.

"We're in to help. What's the plan, old uncle man?" Sohinki said boldly.

"First, the dolphin hunters are on a boat with little to no stability. We have two helicopters with more stability then that. Second, their weaponry to catch them are nets, knives, blades, and slow-fire low-ammunition guns. We have our bodies, possible quick-fire handguns, and blades. Third, they have only four people on board. We have ten people. Fourth, they don't know how to communicate with sea creatures unlike some of us. Finally, their only thought is to hunt and kill dolphins while ours is teamwork, happiness, friendship, and protecting animals for some of us," Joven explained, "Does anyone have weaponry of any kind of them or nearby in the copters? Also, prepare to stand your ground and move like ninjas."

"In my bag, I brought two of my handguns from the office, three covered knives from Joven's collection, and… chocolate," Wes replied with a grin.

After figuring out duties and teams, Wes asked, "Why do we need a flare-gun for this mission?"

"Same reason that you have chocolate… You want it and just because it's great to have with you," Joven replied, "Good luck, man. Let the power of the Tri-Force with us on this mission."

A minute later, the mission began quickly. Sharp whistles came from Hazel and Joven to get the dolphins over to them. With smiles, they sped off on the dolphins.

"Hope, this is a-go," Joven nudged the dolphin as the helicopters rose gently.

Ready to drop down was Wes and Flitz with Mari and Sohinki behind if necessary. When a few waves before the boat, Hazel's eyes locked with Sawyer in the helicopter and then with Joven's brave dark eyes. Joven's eyes broke the gaze to eye the single-wave away boat and then looked down at the sheathed knife on his new belt. He nodded grimly and then jumped from the water with Hope and Hazel close behind and landed on the boat with Hazel's landing inches behind. Her sweet, but salty breath hit his cold neck as he drew his blade; comforting him in that one moment. He watched Flitz and Wes descending next to them and somehow; their hands are gripping each other in a comforting hold of the hand. The four friends watched the boat's balance shift and shift again to adjust to new weight.

The four dolphin hunters spun around; eyes upon the newly arrived protectors of the hunted dolphins. Wes drew one of his guns and passed the other gun to Flitz quickly. One of the hunters yelled something in a different unknown language. A voice from the helicopters began to yell in that language and Joven and the guys' eyes saw Mari yelling; descend to join them on the boat with her eyes squinted to see the unknown speaker.

"Oh no. This is bad," Mari's eyes seemed to say, "They're armed and armored… This-is-bad."

A second hunter stepped forward and drew from nowhere a knife and advanced with a strong buff arm to wield it. The first man spoke again in that language, but then another man spoke in a bold American accent to translate.

"Hello. Come at my brother. He's armored and has a knife. His name is Sugio Senpai," the man spoke with a smirk.

The knife-wielder launched himself towards the five friends; slicing the air in diagonal swipes through his launch.

"Not to be cocky," Joven said as he drew his second knife, "I can do this, everyone."

As he approached the man who was waiting a foot away from the friends, Joven seemed to forget the situation as it seems and bowed slightly. The hunter bowed also; seeming to silently know what was going on. They both redrew his weaponry and began the fight against each other.

"Paranormal," Mari said boldly, "Don't do anything stupid or lasercorny. You could die in this fight."

Joven replied while he blocked one blade and thrust it back; making the hunter unsteady on his feet and knocked him down with his knives falling away from him, "Atomic, I cannot promise to do anything stupid, but I promise to fight to my greatest ability. Bless it be the blades I battle with and bless the companions that I fight with and against. Let the best fit in this situation win. Let's go."

They stood there as he stood above the disarmed fighting hunter; his mouth returned to a firm grim sneer. They watched him sheath one blade, but move the free blade in a non-harmful way. When the hunter tried to move, Joven lunged downwards towards him; blade just above his body. The hunter's hand groped slightly for one of his lost blades, but Joven's foot did not allow that.

"Let him go," the unspoken or moved hunter said in a voice familiar to the team of rescuers.


	13. Chapter 13: So Much in So Little Time

The group looked up from Joven and the unknown hunter fighting to look at the new hunter who was strolling forward with two pistols ready to shoot them with. He had a well-groomed handle-bar mustache that was black and looked like it belonged long ago. He wore dark shades that made his eyes invisible while he wore a short-sleeve steel grey polo-shirt that was fancily cuffed to look a modern movie villain. He wore tuxedo dress pants that did not belong on a dolphin hunter on a boat. He wore dolphin-skin dress shoes with oceanic blue socks under them that were barely noticeable. He stopped over his fellow hunter with his dress-panted crotch in Joven's ill-shaven face.

"Listen up, _**scumbags**_," the guy began; casually kneeing Joven back into his friends; his voice having an unknown accent seeming to have bits of every accent in his speech pattern and language, "I should not being you this, but I'm a god-damn time-traveler dolphin hunter of the _**third rank**_! Get off S.S. Lucinda, you god-damn sea-slugs!"

He continued to stroll forward towards him with Joven's prior opponent crawling back to the other side of the boat carefully. He stopped a few paces in front of the friends.

"Is there a man named _**Sawyer**_ here?" the man asked; saying Sawyer in a brisk somewhat German accent.

"Yes, there is. Why you do want him?" Hazel replied; taking a foolish step forward towards the slick-haired hunter.

"He is our _**enemy**_, little lady," he snarled; stepping towards her raising one of his pistols raised at her, "with _**you**_,__two _**other wrecked **__fools_, and a lady like you—foolish not to join our _**forces **_to hunt them down—killers of our _**people**_!"

"Dolphins? Killers of people?! Are you mad—of your mind?!" Hazel screamed; drawing her handgun from her belt of rescue weapons to point at him.

"_**Yes**_," he seemed to hiss, "Dolphins are _**deviously **_brilliant creatures that are manipulating us to do _**their **_work for them! They're taking over the world in _**the future!**_"

As he spoke, the man set one of his guns up for firing at untrained Hazel who held the gun nervously and held one ready pointed up at the two helicopters. When the mysterious man finished hissing the strange sentences, Joven stepped forward with Flitz to face him with their weaponry raised ready for battle. Hazel's eyes met Joven and Flitz's eyes gladly; internally sighing in relief. Joven's eyes seemed to say like, "_Click, aim, and fire because your beautiful life depends on it,_" while Flitz's eyes seemed to say, "_He's mad. Fight like you never fought before_."

"You _**foolish **_boys, dying to protect your _**love-dovey! I AIN'T GOT ONE!**_ Die fighting for something you _**love**_!" the man shrieked; clicking the gun that was pointed at them.

Sawyer suddenly dropped from his helicopter, leaving the controls to Lasercorn boldly. He dropped onto one knee; drawing his knife and gun in protection of Hazel, not the precious lives of the dolphins. He stood up and eyed Hazel for a smile that meant, "_You're mine, princess. Let me protect you._"

"Four against one; barely a fight between young gamers and a mad genius like me!" the man laughed evilly; firing four bullets from his one gun in the same millisecond.

"What's your name, _**mad **_genius?" Sawyer taunted as the four friends rebounded the bullets with their strong knives.

"My _**name **_is Verrückter Wissenschaftler or just Verrü for _**short! I am your worst nightmare!" **_the man screamed; his accent now just a strong German accent.

Joven grabbed his friends' hands and ducked; pulling them down as Lasercorn using one of the helicopter to knock the three hench-men out of the boat and then flying back up smoothly. "I don't need them anyway," Verrü sneered, "I am a technopathic genuis! I can control... your technogoly!"

Joven aimed his handgun carefully and fired bravely. The bullet shot from the gun and just dropped to the ship's deck strangely. Flitz dropped his gun and grabbed the nearest knives; charging forward towards Verrü. He knocked the gun from the mad man's hands as he pounced on top of him.

"Don't kill me," Verrü whined softly, "I am a mortal like you... A shame that is I am a mortal being; one that will die sometime from something or someone... Such a shame."

Flitz balanced on one foot as he dived towards Verrü doing a spin kick to the German mad man's face. Flitz swung one of his blades down and towards Verrü who was trying to recover from the strong kick to the head. He swung the other knife lower towards his heart and then stopped; due to something in him called a "moral compass."

"I can't kill him. I will charged with murder… and guilt," Flitz sighed; backing away ashamed.

Suddenly, a voice broke out from above as the helicopter dived down with somewhat balance and grace and Verrü off the ship with Lasercorn's voice ringing in one of his popular voices.

"The Mixer destroys, but doesn't kill! The Mixer also goes to a strip club at night for radical parties and does the DJ's work for him!" Lasercorn laughed; flying back up to the air boldly, "Damn it! The Mixer is now a hero! Come on, world!"

The world seemed to be a state of shock of what just happened. As it all came to them what just happened, they dropped their guns, knives, cans of glittery spray paint, and other weaponry to slow-clap for their strange heroic friend that was landing on the shore. Sawyer leaned in for a hug or kiss from Hazel, but she did something remarkable. She winded back his fist in a fist of unknown rage and punched him hard in the face; letting him fall to the ground in pain and in angst. She rejoined to clapping Joven and the others and let herself hug and kiss Joven.

"The force is strong with these heroes," Hazel sighed, "I have chosen my star-knight jedi. I love Joshua, Joshua Ovenshire."

They kissed; embracing each other happily. Joven let his free arm shoot up in victory. For a few seconds, that felt like forever, they forgot their situation and just loved each other. Their lips were brushing constantly across the other one's lips and their hands were on each other; embracing the other happily.

Sohinki dropped from the other chopper leaving Anthony in control boldly and jump down and embrace Mari happily. Mari's cheeks went pink and then a bright red and then because she secretly loved him: a peachy color. They kissed and hugged happily for so many reasons. When they let go of each other, they smiled at each other.

"Man! That's a lot of ships that are setting sail today and one castaway unneeded in the bottom of the sea of happy ships and people," Wes chuckled; letting his hand take Flitz's hand with a smile.


	14. Questions Answered and Battles Finished

In a matter of minutes, the boat was docked around the beach's corner in some shrubbery while the group reassembled on the beach. Sawyer was recovering from Hazel's powerful punch while the rest were talking about what was going on. As Hazel returned from hiding the boat with a few others, Lasercorn asked the question that was on many of their minds.

"What do we do with the particularly bloody and destroyed helicopter?" he asked, "I'm nervous that if we fly over the cities… Someone will get the wrong idea."

"Easy! We don't go over the city or don't use the copter!" Sawyer replied with a dorky smile.

"Boss wouldn't be happy if you or me return with only one copter, not two; Sawyer. Also, what do we do about our story? Not tell or tell and get questioned by the police forces?" Hazel replied; wringing out her shirt on the beach with her hair getting slowly less wet.

"One word: fans. They would save our butts and if we explain what happened, everyone would understand. We saved dolphins, got rid of some crazy scientist and his henchmen, and protected the world," Mari said with a smile, "How do we tell the world about what we just happened?"

Wes spoke with a smile and a laugh.

"Think about it… The only reason that we pulled off the battle and the helicopter Mixer happening… Grand Theft Auto. Listen and don't think I'm crazy, but… GTA helped us figure out the teams due to the missions most of us do during episodes, weaponry due to killing sprees, and vehicle movement due to the missions. Finally, GTA is the reason that we know how to do any sort of true stunt jumps and work," Wes explained excitedly.

The rest agreed and they headed off to clean off the helicopter before they left the studio. Sawyer tried to make his madness and anger not shown, but his love of Hazel was too strong. When Joven was about to help her into the helicopter, Sawyer jumped in the middle of them and kicked down Hazel to the beach. Joven launched towards Sawyer's smug face and sent a punch towards his face. Sawyer caught the punch and launched it back along with the kick. Hazel moved out of the way, but Joven fought Sawyer. The battle was intense for a minute or so; ending with Sawyer between Joven and Hazel standing there surprised with the others.

"Sawyer is a liar! He _**did **_love you, but not now. He just wants what we can't have and wants you for her aquatic skills!" Joven said boldly; pushing Sawyer down with his foot and talking to his friends.

"I'm not a liar! I love you Hazel and I think Joven wants you just because you're attractive and smart," Sawyer replied; pushing Joven backwards at the ground; launching up boldly.

Flitz stepped forward and spoke. His words belonged to his wise mind and strong body.

"Why do you fight over a woman? She is not the last copy of a game or last spot on a team. She is a woman; a human who can make her own choices. She can choose between her dolphin training bestie or her California dolphin saving gamer bestie. She can choose for herself; men. She is Hazel, not a dog with a tiny treat-based brain. She will choose. Hazel, your time to shine. Don't blow it," Flitz said wisely; bringing apart the fighting men.

Hazel stood there for a few seconds or around a half minute; thinking hard about her difficult choice. She agreed with the wise dancer, but could not choose. She loved both men; even when they were immature and fighting over her. She loved Sawyer, her long-time dolphin training and saving friend from Florida, and Joven, her shorter-time gamer courageous smart and kind dolphin saving battle guy from California. She loved both. How or why should she choose?

After a few more thinking moments, she spoke with her voice nervous. She had made her choice. They wouldn't be as happy as if she had chosen the other choices, but she had chosen and that was what mattered to them.


	15. Decisions Made and Things Said

"That's your choice?! You're crazy, right?!" Sawyer breathed annoyed; his hands formed in fists to punch her.

"I'm completely sane. You're the one who is crazy, Sawyer. I have chosen the choice that we benefit all of us. I will be like the Greek goddess, Persephone. Like her, I will spend time in my home and work space for part of the year and go to my other home and work space, for the other half of the year… I will spend time individually with Sawyer working at the aquarium in Florida and time with Joven here in California; working somewhere here for someone or something. I know you might not be that happy, but I could not choose just one of you in spend the rest of my life with or even just a part of it. You, two guys, are amazing gentlemen even if you fight and hate each other. You both love me and know that I will always love you both equally. I have made my decision final and loves final also. I love you both and I could not do my life without either or any of you guys and girl. I am happy with my choice," Hazel replied; eyeing her boys sweetly; letting her clothes and hair dry as she spoke.

"I am happy because you're happy. I was silly fighting for you, Hazel. I'm sorry that my boyish tendencies got in the way. I humbly am sorry and hope you understand that boys are boys in what we do and say while girls are girls in what they do and say. I am sorry for everything that I have done. Please forgive me, Hazel," Joven and Sawyer spoke in confused unison; having the same words come from them in perfect time.

"Should we leave you guys alone and let you talk about your feelings?" Lasercorn asked.

"No. I think we're ok. Thank you for saving the dolphins and us, Lasercorn," Hazel replied, "Tell the Mixer to mix up his tendencies and be a hero when time calls and be a villain when that calls. Tell Riot Shield Man to… go on adventures with Knife Man Guy now and again. Have fun with that."

Lasercorn's mouth dropped open and Sohinki patted him on the shoulder; letting the confused head rest on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the idea, Flitz. I like your advice. You should have a series of videos with advice on your channel; asking by viewers or friends and answered by you," Hazel complimented Flitz with a smile.

"Your welcome, Hazel. You fight wonderfully for someone with not as much experience. How do you know how to fight and stand your ground like that?" Flitz replied with a thoughtful nod, "I have rarely seen a woman or anyone of your skill fight and stand for what they feel in like that."

"I am a woman and I go to parties. Drunk guys and add a slightly drunk chick equals standing up for herself," Hazel said simply; fist-pumping a nodding Mari who stood there who was holding hands with Sohinki.

"Shall we go?" Wes asked with a smile.

"Let us go together in harmony," Hazel replied with a grin.

When they returned to the studio's building, they were to explaining what happened to everyone including the fans, police, and world using one skill at a time. As Sawyer left for Florida with Hazel for a few months, she stopped to ask Mari and Sohinki a question.

"Are you two a couple, yet, because if not, you are so cute?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, we are," Mari replied quickly; letting Sohinki get pulled away to shoot a video with the rest, "Good choice, Hazel. Goodbye!"

"Thank you. Goodbye Mari!" Hazel replied as she chased as Sawyer towards the rooftop.

As they watched the helicopters fly off together in the direction of Florida, Joven waved goodbye to Hazel and Sawyer. Hazel waved and texted her goodbyes while Sawyer waved and texted a few goodbyes less than her part-time lover.

As he joined the rest for filming some more episodes, he saw people who cared and followed him. He also saw people who destroyed and hated him at the same time. He saw ball-hog laughing Lasercorn who was talking with Jewish laughing gamer Sohinki who was secretly in a relationship with dancing Asian gamer Mari. He watched playful hearted funny well-gelled hair Ian talk with past-emo haired funny gentleman-like Anthony. He saw doll-haired editing laughable Wes discussing something with bald wise genuinely nerdy Flitz. He realized that he was part of them; the loving and the hating with the gaming and the laughing. He was the gentle-hearted good-spirited quirky funny Jovenshire with the best lover he could ever have and the weirdest man-on-man relationships he could ever get anywhere in his life.

"Ready to lose, dude?" Sohinki asked as Joven joined them.

"There's a double-standard for everything with a scale tipped to one side and rarely hitting the other… I guess I could lose today and win tomorrow or tonight," Joven replied, "Ready to lose yourself?"

"Maybe… Maybe this is one of the times that you win or one of the tens of hundreds that I win. We don't know what's ahead, but we always know what's behind us. Let the best or most-balanced gamer win," Sohinki said; fist-pumping one of his best friends with a happy smile, "Let's do this right! Game Bang!"


	16. Chapter 16 Just Another Epilogue

Flitz's POV

It had been a week since the whole ordeal with the helicopters and dolphins. When the video went out on the space that day with us waiting for the comments and calls nervously, I let out a sigh and squeezed Wes's hand gently for Mari, who had known how we would get saved if we got in trouble and who chosen your love right, was right. When media swarmed into the comments and our feeds, fans were the answer in the way that chocolate is the way into my sweet Wesley's heart along with kitty-cat hats. They defended and explained us with no delay and when Medias called for us to be on shows, I heard something remarkable like the moment when you find the love of your life and know that for sure. I heard the following from my desk where I sat working.

"Hello Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla," the phone person began; introducing himself and then he said, "Would you like to an international news interview as a full group about your great adventure and talk about it if anyone doesn't know about it?"

There was a pause and I saw their eyes meet over the short distance. I saw Ian smile and wink at his life-long best friend with Anthony nodding back with a wink and smile back. Anthony nodded towards the phone and then at Ian. Ian cleared his throat and spoke with everyone listening intently to everything they were doing and saying.

"Hello sir. It's Ian Hecox speaking. We have decided to let you do a news-story, but no interviews; sorry. Could you please tell the writers and speakers to say our brand names Smosh, Smosh Games, and the aquarium that Hazel and Sawyer work at? That would very nice and helpful to us all. Thank you very much sir, but no we do not need that much media coverage please. Thank you and goodbye sir," Ian replied with a smile.

As the phone clicked off, silence rang throughout the office area. I saw Anthony put an arm around Ian and with a laugh pulled Ian down in a dip for a kiss that I had seen coming since I've known them. As Anthony brought him back up, Ian kissed him quickly back before laughing happily together. I got a text from Wes that was a question that made me roll my eyes with a laugh. I did not know what he meant till afterwards.

"I guess it is wedding season, not gaming season?" Wes's text read and I could almost hear Wes saying it in his sexy and beautiful voice that made me love even more than I did already.

I texted back, "Probably. Wasn't Sohinki's proposal idea today? Do you know how it went?"

Before I get a reply, I felt a familiar force on my hatted head and when I looked up, he stood there with his dark wavy hair flowing to his shoulders and a smile upon his sweet and caring face. His eyes beamed with joy and happiness. He lifted his head so I could spin to him. When I stood up about to speak, he spoke in his handsomely wise voice as he got something from his bag slowly.

"Hi there fellow nerd. My name is Wesley Johnson, but most know me as Wes or Wes the Editor including you. We bonded over the many years we've laughed, gamed, edited, and talked nerd together. We met through our nerdy backgrounds with Smosh Games and this office and all. Through hardships like cruel punishments to good times like nerdy conventions and gaming together, we have made an impact on each other. We know each other in ways that many do not. We cuddle, go on dates to be together alone, improve our skills in ways others cannot help us with, and learn to love each other like no one else can. We have learned to deal with each other's imperfections like sugar-highs and gamer rage and perfections like cuddling and live-streaming like many have not seen. I have admired you for your wisdom, body, style, and so much more and even though, you are older and wiser than me; I loved you for everything. I would like to say something to you that I have never said to anyone else ever," Wes said in his beautiful voice before getting down onto one knee and opened a game case to hold up a LOZ inspired ring, "Will you, Amra Flitz Nerdsworth Ricketts, marry me Wesley Johnson, and forever love me as I love you? Will you marry me and be forever mine?"

The world went silent as I brought him up from the kneeling positions to slip the nerdy ring onto my finger and hug him passionately. We kissed; letting the good feels surround us both. I embraced him, forgetting what situation I was in and where I was, and I knew he did too. I felt one arm go around my hip and one went around my rib-cage. For a time that felt like a wonderful forever, we kissed and embraced. My lips fought with his, but then relaxed for he was mine forever. As we unembraced and stopped kissing, we sat down together with the happiness vibes running through us like a spiritual energy or just a sugar high for my darling Wesley. It did not matter that we were sitting on the dirty carpeted floor; practically under my desk with matching video-game inspired rings on.

The moment broke when we heard footsteps and voices coming. It was Sohinki and Mari. Wes ran for his desk and I got into my position. Wes explained on text quickly what was happening.

"Let's say this guys and girls of the Smosh Games Alliance, be sure to check out the Smosh Games' channel for the latest videos. See you later guys!" Sohinki exited the vlogging video.

"Edit that please," he passed the camera off to me with a wink to me.

They sat down and began to film a Game-time with Smosh Games video. We listened as they played through a new RPG that Sohinki found somewhere. They were laughing and until the very end, I did not know what was happening.

"This is the most important game decision you will make ever," Sohinki began, "Should you marry Prince Matthew of the Eastern Sohinkigton or marry peasant Peter of the Eastern Douche-Land? It is your choice if the price is right."

Mari's smile broadened and the mouse clicked the right choice I guess because next thing I saw was Sohinki slipping a ring on Mari's finger and slipping one of his fingers. They kissed one like Wes and my kiss: passionate, joyous, happy, and love-struck! They unembraced and stopping kissing, but beaming smiles filled everyone in the room in that moment.

"See you next time on Game-Time with Smosh Games! We're engaged!" the couple squealed on camera.

I felt Wes pull me into the camera's view alongside with himself and then we added, "Us too! Wedding season is here!"

The camera turned off and the room was full of joy and laughter. The rest of the day was nothing short of announcement videos and happy times.

"Where's Joven?" I asked Wes before we started filming.

"Proposing to Hazel!" Wes replied, but it sounded like happy squeals like a fan-girling teenage-girl.

Joven entered the room with Hazel; laughing and smiling too. They kissed and embraced like the rest of us. When they unembraced, Joven shouted something that we all knew was coming.

"I'm not a bachelor anymore! I got a fiancé—the best one I could ever have! Praise the lord! I love you Hazel!" he laughed happily; tears rolling down his cheeks and they went back for another kiss and embrace.

I will leave you here and just say: Ships may sink and ships may crash at harbor, but these ships are on the seas with some of the biggest waves ahead and behind there! Good luck and good bye from us all! May the luck be ever in your favor and let 1-ups be on your way!


End file.
